


Haikyuu Siblings

by fishtailsandwings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtailsandwings/pseuds/fishtailsandwings
Summary: Basically different Haikyuu characters having siblings
Kudos: 17





	1. Kageyama Akemi

“Hinata, you’ve been heading to Kageyama’s house a lot,” Tanaka stated to the little ball of energy as they were cleaning up after practice. He and Noya were lowering the net.

Hinata Shouyo was running around, picking the balls off the floor as fast as he can. He looked extremely excited.

“Hai,” Shouyo answered energetically. “It’s the most wonderful place.”

Intrigued, Tanaka and Noya just imagined Tobio screaming at Shouyo.

And that was how they found themselves in the Kageyama household, in Tobio’s room, eating snacks that had been prepared by Tobio’s mom. Shouyo looked all too pleased and at peace, while Tobio looked extremely... annoyed.

But why wasn’t he shouting at Shouyo already?

Tanaka and Noya were staring at the two, perplexed. 

They soon heard the sound of the door downstairs closing. Footsteps grew louder and louder, and the door suddenly opened.

“Tobi!”

_ Tobi?! _

Tanaka and Noya stared at the woman who had come in, now hugging Tobio.

She had long dark hair, with bangs that covered up to her brows. She had sharp dark eyes and pale skin. Her features were generally sharp, extremely like Kagayema Tobio. Instead of the usually heavy and cold countenance that Tobio sported, this woman was soft and angelic.

_ She was perfect. _

“Akemi-neesan, these are teammates from Karasuno, Nishinoya and Tanaka,” Hinata said, smiling as he introduced Tanaka and Noya. “This is Akemi-neesan, Kageyama’s nee-san.”

The two had been so blinded by the girl that they had remained frozen when they were introduced.

_ Nee-san?! _

Both Tanaka and Noya lost it.

“Eh?!” They exclaimed in unison.

There was absolutely no way this girl could be Tobio’s sister.

Noya was the first to recover.

“Nee-san!” He greeted, going in for a hug.

To his--and Tanaka’s surprise--she opened her arms and gladly returned Noya’s hug.

“Ah!” She exclaimed, tightening the hug. “Tobi’s friends are so adorable.”

Tanaka didn’t miss the opportunity to go in for a hug either. Soon, the three were in a group hug, and Noya and Tanaka were crying out, “take care of us, nee-san!”

Sometime later, the five were now seated around the table in Kageyama’s room. The memorable hug had ended, and Akemi was now seated at one side of the table, next to Tobio and Noya.

“Home feels so nice,” Akemi said as she leaned on the table. “University is tiring.” She reached over and pinched Tobio’s cheek. “I missed my cute little brother so much.”

“Pfft,” Tanaka and Noya held in a laugh. Tobio = Cute?

Tobio just had his normal stoic expression on. He reached for the last pork bun on the table, just as Hinata had reached and snatched it away.

Then, to Tanaka and Noya’s eyes, the most astonishing thing happened.

Tobio glared at Shouyo, and the glare-ee just took it in stride, happily eating the pork bun. Tobio reached over, grabbing Shouyo’s head, squeezing hard.

But did  _ nothing _ .

Akemi smiled sweetly at the two from where she sat.

Tobio released his hand, although he looked strained to do it.

Then the smile appeared--the awkward not-so-smile that he sported occasionally. He then patted Shouyo’s head in a mechanical manner. Shouyo just smiled happily, enjoying his pork bun in peace. 

“Tobi, I bought onigiri from the convenience store, I’ll bring it up,” Akemi said.

“Iie, I’ll go,” Tobio offered, standing up quick to go downstairs.

Akemi shrugged and turned her attention to the other three in the room.

“So, what’s it like to play volleyball with Tobi?” She asked, leaning on the table with her hand on her chin.

When Tobio next came back, everything had gone beyond his control.

“Tobi! I’m watching your training tomorrow!” Akemi happily exclaimed as he opened the door.

It was worse than he’d imagined.

“Nee-san!” Noya and Tanaka greeted Akemi, quickly going in for a hug--they were going to maximize the hugs as much as they could.

“Noya-kun! Tanaka-kun!” Akemi smiled as she returned the hug.

After the hug, they brought her to the third years.

“Hi, I’m Kageyama Akemi, Tobio’s sister, thank you for taking care of Tobio,” Akemi introduced herself and bowed to the third years. “He’s extremely childish, but he’s a good person.”

Sugawara Koshi, the vice captain also bowed. “Kageyama-kun is a great player, and he’s slowly learning to socialize, so we’re happy to look after him.”

Sawamura Daichi waved his hands in front of him. “It’s a captain’s job to watch over his teammates, so I don’t mind.”

Azumane Asahi smiled, but didn’t really say anything.

Akemi smiled wide. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to watch the training. I promise I won’t disturb, I’ll even help out with setup and cleanup!”

Daichi agreed easily enough, and called over Shimizu and Yachi, asking them to assist Akemi.

As they watched her with the three girls, the three seniors turned to Tanaka and Noya, wide eyed.

“That’s not Kageyama’s sister.”

“She couldn’t be Kageyama’s sister.”

“Maybe Kageyama was adopted.”

As they were saying this, Tobio entered, his face already dark with obvious frustration. This person, compared to the bright and approachable beauty that was currently laughing with Yachi and Shimizu--they couldn’t be really related.

Right?

“Tobi!” Akemi called out as she walked to Tobio.

_ Tobi?! _

Daichi, Koshi and Asahi stared.

They watched as Akemi hugged Tobio, and despite the obvious annoyance on his face, _ he didn’t push her away. _ They also watched as Akemi transferred her hug to Shouyo, who had a self-satisfied smile in place.

When everything was set, with Kageyama’s sister introduced to everyone, training commenced.

And it was incredible.

While they were practicing receiving...

“Sumimasen!” Shouyo said as he missed the ball yet again 

Tobio came up to Shouyo with a menacing look on his face. Everyone was used to the upcoming harsh scolding.

Which was why they were surprised when, contrary to his dark facial expression, Tobio said, “It’s okay, Hinata, you can do better with practice.” He patted Shouyo’s shoulder, his scary smile appearing.

It wasn’t an isolated incident.

“Just keep trying, Hinata!”

“Get this next one, Hinata.”

“Good job, team!”

By the time they had ended training, the Karasuno men’s volleyball team was pretty freaked out.

Asahi stood next to Noya and Koshi, staring at Tobio, who was doing tosses for Shouyo and Tanaka.

Asahi whispered. “Kageyama’s acting so weird.”

Noya marveled at the scene. “It’s amazing.”

Koshi shook his head, his face contorted in slight horror. “It’s scary.”

“Maybe it’s... Akemi-san?” Asahi speculated.

All three then looked at the older Kageyama, who was beaming as she watched Tobio, looking sweet and angelic to anyone’s eyes.

“She’s perfect,” Noya whispered in admiration. 

Asahi and Koshi readily nodded in agreement. 

By the time cleanup came, Akemi briefly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Just as Akemi came out of earshot, Tobio glared at Shouyo, who now had a look of fear in his eyes. He came closer and closer, and Shouyo shrunk, and soon the setter was standing over him in his full height.

“What kind of training was that?” Tobio said, his voice low as he towered over the spiker. “Can’t receive.” He grabbed Shouyo’s shoulders. “Missed easy tosses.”

Shouyo tried to come up with something. “T-t-that’s...T-t-today’s j-j-ust...”

“Just what, you dumbass?” Tobio was now full on glaring at shorter boy, truly embodying the nickname he was known by. “You already suck at receiving, and now you can’t even get my tosses? Huh? You useless--”

“Tobi?”

“What?!”

Akemi stood at the entrance to the gym, seemingly stunned.

Tobio visibly paled.

And it was the most marvelous thing the Karasuno team had seen.

“What did you say?” Akemi said as she glared at Tobio, grabbing the setter by his neck.

Shouyo had only ever seen that face once. It was Tobio’s exact face after Shouyo’s serve had hit him on the back of the head.

The face of true horror.

The team all felt shivers run down their backs.

“Ah, otouto-kun, I knew I was gone too long,” Akemi said, smiling down menacingly at Tobio. “Maybe you should be reminded who nee-chan is, it seems like you’ve forgotten.”

The Karasuno team watched Akemi and Tobio, and they  _ finally _ saw the resemblance.

_ So that’s where he got it from. _


	2. Aone Eimi

“Eimi-chan, you’re not heading home yet?”

“Iie, I’m waiting for my onii-chan, we’re going to check out a cafe today,” Eimi responded as she took her time fixing her things.

She had just finished club activities and was on her way to fetch her brother from the gym.

Eimi stood on her tip toes, peeking through one of the windows to see if training was done.

“Ah, Eimi-chan, you’re here!” Koganegawa Kanji appeared by the gym’s entrance.

“Hi, Koganegawa-kun,” she said giving him a quick bow, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders..

When she looked at Koganegawa again, his face was slightly red. Training must’ve been hard today.

“Are you done with training?” She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

“H-hai,” he said.

“Onii-chan!” Eimi said, happily leaning over the door to the gym. “I want chocolate cake and a milkshake with three ice cream scoops.”

“Hnn,” Aone Takanobu nodded in acknowledgement.

“Eh?” Eimi said, scrunching her eyebrows. “You forgot?”

“Hnn,” Takanobu replied, his usual expression on.

“Ah, I guess it’s okay to bring them with us,” Eimi shrugged as she picked up her bag again. “But I want an extra burger because you forgot.”

By “them” of course, Takanobu meant Futakuchi Kenji and Koganegawa. They got off on the same station anyway, according to Takanobu at least. Koganegawa was a new regular, so this was the first time Eimi was really hanging out with the extremely tall setter.

She waited by the school entrance for her brother, Kenji, and Koganegawa to get changed. The sun had already set, and it was good that it was Friday, so there was no rush to go home today.

Eimi was humming a really catchy song from a commercial she had heard on the way to school that morning. She hated that song so much.

Noticing movement by the courtyard, she waved at Takanobu, Kenji and Koganegawa. Soon, they were on their way home.

“Taka-nii, I can’t believe you forgot,” Eimi scolded her older brother. “I was so excited and I told you this morning, too!” She frowned at him.

“Hnn,” he said, looking down at her--it was the only way they made eye contact standing up anyway, considering he really towered over her. They were siblings but their height difference was incredible, since she barely reached his shoulders.

“It’s okay, onii-chan will just have to buy me an extra burger today.” Eimi was practically bouncing on her feet as she ran forward slightly, then ran around Takanobu.

Along the way to the train station, Eimi constantly pointed out things she found interesting to her brother.

“Onii-chan, look at the cute cat! Ohhh! It’s so fluffy!”

“Taka-nii, this is the movie I really want to watch!”

“Look at this color!”

“Whoaaa, the sky is so pretty.”

At some point, Takanobu grabbed her running form and planted her beside him, looking at her with his usual expression.

“Hehe,” she managed a sheepish grin. “Gomen ne.”

Behind the Aone siblings, Futakachi Kenji and Koganegawa Kanji watched the two interact.

“Ano, kaichou,” Koganegawa whispered to Futakachi. “Is this... normal?”

“Normal as normal can be, Koganegawa,” Futakachi answered. “They’re the weirdest sibling pair you’ll ever meet.”

It became even weirder as they sat at the cafe. They took a booth, and Eimi was seated by Takanobu and Koganegawa was seated by Futakachi. A waiter approached them to give them menus, and then stood by the table to take their orders.

Eimi took her time looking at the menu, so Futakachi and Koganegawa had ordered first.

“Taka-nii, what do you want?” Eimi said as she leaned on her brother, showing him the menu.

Takanobu was silent for a moment. “Hnn.”

Koganegawa perceived a change in the usual tone. Maybe this was the key to understanding Aone Takanobu?

“Hmm, okay,” Eimi nodded. Then to the waiter, she said, “One large cheeseburger, one triple chocolate banana split, but the ice-cream has to be vanilla, and no rice crispies--”

Takanobu gave her a glance and Koganegawa perceived something being communicated.

“Ah,” Eimi said, as if realizing something. “You can put a little bit of rice crispies, but not too much, just about half.”

“Hnn,” Takanobu nodded.

“And then one mocha frappuccino with half the whip cream and just a drizzle of caramel,” Eimi continued. “As for me... I’d like a milkshake with three ice cream scoops, two regular cheeseburgers, and a slice of chocolate cake to go.”

Koganegawa was astonished.  _ How the hell did she...? Was she a... psychic? _

Futakachi shot him a look that said “I told you so.”


End file.
